


心魔

by Ohrringe



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, 乙女
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohrringe/pseuds/Ohrringe
Summary: 一个奇怪的架空AU，可能是来自1984。、还有很浓厚的鱼王。我很喜欢过去老俄罗斯里的渔民。
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Reader
Kudos: 8





	心魔

**Author's Note:**

> 来自狼少的约稿！感谢

栗子树下的故事被争相传唱的年代，人人自危，即便巴苏达警官自个亦不能幸免。他虽然不是过去那些笔下要带着个跟班挨家挨户贪那点蝇头小利的家伙，但在这块地方也被人起了不好听的绰号，有人传言他是从叶尼塞河的渔场稽查员干起，之后因为收拾了好几个在禁渔期下排钩的村民而被调走了当警察；也有人说他过去看守过监狱，还会把重刑犯和逃兵役的人一个个逮回来，每次都只需要他一个人，连猎狗都不用跟，因为他天生就有一双猎人一样的眼睛。人们看着他在广场旁边和街道口绕圈，要么就是在边境线上巡逻，靴子在冰碴初融的地方踏出来泥印子，人们在他的功劳簿上每个一天加上一条，比如巴苏达警官又逮到一个间谍啦，又逮到一个卖国贼啦，他们看着这个有着一双猎人眼睛的人从东边晃悠到西边的郊区，他每天的巡逻都是定点定时，和在位的其他官老爷都有点不一样。但不外乎所有人对着他一直绷着的脸有一种不能看见他好的心理。另外又加上他是个管事的，是个警察。也就在上一次谣言跟着几家飘开不旧，就又传来一条，甚至比之前更实在也更能站得住脚跟，因为巴苏达开始和个东方妞凑到一块被人瞧见——说它能站得住脚跟也就来源于此，因为这次的说法不跟之前一样只有像山羊尾巴似的一段。这次有开头也有结尾。

谣言最开始，说巴苏达是在是在奥特拉夫酒店门口遇见的，那个妞说着英语和不太顺畅的俄语，有着一个二十四寸的行李箱，但是手提的位置坏掉了，奥特拉夫的车童是个只认钱的小混蛋，也欺负对方不会方言，骗走了十五个卢布也只把箱子抬上了几个阶梯而已。巴苏达照例在巡视，于是他俩对上了眼睛，要知道东方女人的眼睛有种特别的诅咒，就是任何男人瞅见的第一眼总要跟着走上前看第二眼。总之巴苏达走到酒店的台阶上，和她差个几步。那女人说了句请您帮帮忙，于是巴苏达也跟其他中了咒的男人一样直接把箱子像是拿起一张纸一样扛起来，那姑娘的嘴唇上涂着一层红色，但又不是很深，有着黑色的头发，走起路来能看见大腿旁边的一点点，但也就是这个姑娘使得巴苏达突然从所有人嘴里退下神坛，第二天和第三天他都准时出现在了酒店门口，那姑娘也会在酒店门口，第四天是轮休日，但是那姑娘还在，巴苏达也在，褪掉了那层狗皮看起来更像是个进城来的渔民，穿着靴子和夹克，那姑娘嘴唇上的红色和所有你家里婆娘涂的那种口红都有那么一丁点不一样，男人们都要盯着看上好几次去，巴苏达陪着那姑娘在他巡逻的一条线上逛到广场，那姑娘还会买鲜花和饼干和他一块吃。

但就算这样，故事的高潮点在于巴苏达的一双眼睛从来都没有放松过，他第一次帮人家抬行李箱到酒店里的时候和他第二天去和这位姑娘交谈的时候，她身上只穿一件狐狸皮草和里面搭配的丝绸短袍，就是会在走路的时候开叉露出一点点膝盖以上的部分，这块的婆娘们的嫉妒心恐怕最近都有个顶个的高涨。她说话的时候英语和俄语并用，多半语气都很尊敬，也能弯下腰去吃一些平常老百姓吃的东西，蜂蜜啊面包啊，她似乎只有那么一种款式的衣服，可能这就是为什么巴苏达会这样对她有足够大的注意力的原因，即便第四天，那姑娘喊着他到酒店里——时间都快要将近十点，他们两个到酒店的大堂里拿了一瓶杜松子酒，只不过是闻的，也不需要垫上毛巾，那姑娘就带着手套给他倒酒，还带了一小盒鱼子酱，巴掌大小。巴苏达怎么会有耐心坐在那和这个妞一块喝酒吃鱼子酱，那姑娘教他把虎口放平了，并往他的手上倒了一勺，至于吃的什么样人们只能按照想象来。但能肯定的是，当那姑娘坐下来的时候，她衣服上开叉的那部分一定会敞开，露出里面丰盈又泛着天鹅绒黄的皮肤来，离巴苏达的手掌只有十公分的距离，他如果摸一把可能也只会被当做谈笑，因为他们在一块差不多相处了将近四天，期间有人在广场上看见那姑娘用手喂给他饼干，巴苏达就把那一小块玩意儿完完全全吃了下去。有人看见他和那姑娘一起开玩笑，可即便是在微笑，巴苏达那双像是能透过皮肤看清你心脏如何跳动的眼睛一直都没有动过。他一定是发现了什么。

毕竟那姑娘似乎只穿那么一款袍子，还有一件皮草，她带着手套，打扮上很像是小资产主义，现在小资产主义的企业家们也得过来开厂子啦，压榨工人们的血汗钱啦，但那个看起来还挺有钱的小妞为什么会看上这个穷警察，亦或者就是找个消遣的乐子，有钱人家总会养小狗。但巴苏达自己也在穷追不舍，这就是问题之一了，更何况他的眼睛从来都没有将自己的内心出卖过一次。他就像在看一头从宫廷里跑出来的鹿，但是这头鹿到底是要来做什么，是要来散播病毒还是只是单纯的跑出来乱跑，他一直都在考量。

第六天和第七天人们都没有看见小妞和巴苏达再在广场上约会。他俩从众人的眼皮底下脱出，但人们的嘴还是停不下，你听听上帝正在做的事情，周一，周二，周三，周四，周五和周六，周日，上帝制造了人又创造了休息，所以人们得以在这两条做点别的事情，他们为了这点别的事情开始偷笑，人们会指着第八天的巴苏达的背后，说不定有人还能和他套两句近乎了，因为巴苏达并不是那些非要抓人的手铐，他是个为了一个女人也会沉迷长七天的男人，只不过眼睛凶了一点。人们会和他套近乎就像他其实成了谁家的女婿或者是准妹夫，人们开始叫那个妞是巴苏达的未婚妻，他们铁定要这样干，毕竟警官同志还未能现身，现在也不能根据语言类的罪名把他们按着抓进去——他也没这个权利了。  
在故事里，他吃了鱼子酱，喝了酒，那姑娘的一只高跟鞋从脚后跟滑落下去，只剩下足尖还勾着，在桌布底下有的没的去勾他的腿。她教他吃鱼子酱的时候一定要和他贴的很近来防止小勺上的鱼子酱会掉落。然后巴苏达张开嘴，尽管没什么嚼头但还是要和其他男的一样称呼一句有趣，其实他也能从桌布的底下看见姑娘的脚。我喝的有点醉，那姑娘会说，先生。她的俄语能掌握到这个地步已经够用了，因为巴苏达可以像是搬她的二十四寸行李箱一样将她打横抱起来，穿过楼梯到她的房间里，站在玄关前。那姑娘的两条胳膊上还都带着长袖手套，在灯光下的绒会有零碎的闪光。她的一双手就搂着巴苏达，就像是他原本就该如此属于她一样。那样一张不算厚的嘴唇也没有了颜色，没有化学上的颜色，现在更像是新鲜桃子的皮，巴苏达一定会像个结实的王子那样亲吻上去，她的嘴唇在一接触就会破损，会发肿，仿佛她就是个被蒙上一层皮的妖精。但巴苏达会就此亲个没完没了，他和所有在新婚夜的里毛头小子一样，只会对着婆娘笨手笨脚，什么都管不上。

那姑娘看起来应该矜持。至少所有的东方妞几乎都会是把自己的两条胳膊放在胸口之间，或许她即便在外面穿那种露大腿，几乎不成样的衣服，在床上也能摆出一副被猎狗找出来的灰兔模样，她会张开嘴说自己有点害怕，她伸手给狼狗喂饼干，给他吃鱼子酱的时候从来都不会这样说，而巴苏达说不定会像是个糙汉子一样，对这种你不可能一瞬间就找出来扣子的衣服撕扯，亦或者隔着丝绸抚摸她的乳房，女人和母亲们把手放在自己的胸口上比较，那妞的乳房还不够这个高个子的警察塞牙缝呢。但巴苏达还是会在几分钟之后把自己的脸颊埋进去，他会称呼姑娘的小名，或者就叫她亲爱的，我的甜饼——以人们对于过去谣言的信服程度而言，这些几乎都是近在眼前可以实现的。之后那姑娘的衣服恐怕要被撕成碎布片，并且只剩下领口还贴合着脖子，所有在晚上河畔边上喝醉了的女人都会落得这么一个下场，裤子被冻进了河里，有着被冻成蓝色的乳房和脖子上挂着的一点点领子料。警察们通过领子料来分析对方到底是什么人。是穷的，还是富裕的。

对于巴苏达而言，都只不过是皮毛光滑的兔子，唯有开膛破肚之后才能找到一点点血腥味来吃得饱一点。所以这个拿脚脖子勾引他的妞绝对会为此付出代价，他会把她开膛破肚，用自己腰下的老二，估计在脸埋进去之前就已经半硬不硬。他会用这根玩意儿操那个妞，在床上握住对方的腿，把她拖回去，压着她的屁股。人们对于故事的热衷更在于对其能表现出来的活灵活现，你可以说他们在讲起来，尤其是男人，在讲起来裤裆里的玩意儿的时候都是一群群饿疯了的狗。所以这群饿疯了的狗能多瞟那么两眼她的大腿和嘴唇和高跟鞋，巴苏达估计连她的高跟鞋都没能脱下来，他会握着那妞能被人一只手握住的脚腕，拉起来，那姑娘就像是光剩一层皮包骨头的野味。她的皮草就在身子底下压着，因为两条腿之间流出来的水而有那么一点点潮湿，这点潮湿会被人在第二天给看出来，如果有人能稍微留意一下边缘。  
她说不定还会说，这样让我痛。或者，我好害怕。人们想看到警察做错事。再要不然就改正谣言，讲一讲英雄巴苏达警官是如何发现这个妞其实来路不正。有人拍着胸脯信誓旦旦，说那姑娘的膝盖上有道白色的伤疤，估计是伤到了骨头，而过去的间谍学校总会让女学生们的身体受尽酷刑，但脸和两条胳膊要保持洁白无瑕。广场上有无数双眼睛在看，无数双耳朵在听，即便是在家里也不能幸免。因为人们还剩下一张嘴可以拿出来贡献。那妞会说着我好害怕，而冷酷的就像一把军刀一样的巴苏达，还是拉开了她的腿用另外一种方式拷问她，逼得她连咬住嘴唇都显得那么娇媚，如同真的什么都不知情。但她如此唐突地走近了一位警官的生活，并且这位警官一直都勤勤勉勉，他们总会查到这些勤勤勉勉的人并且将他们腐蚀掉再一举逮捕。

那姑娘被撞得她的嘴唇上唯一的一层皮都要磨破，那可是会流血，于是她张开了嘴来咿咿呀呀的叫，随着巴苏达警官的每次逼供——她都会叫出来并说自己并不知道，什么都不知道，她好害怕，求求你别这样对我。她的一张白天涂着漂亮口红的嘴里就像是能像蜜蜂一样酿出花蜜来，用各种语言说着我爱你。她的每一句都会伴随着天鹅式的扬颈，人们还管这个比喻叫做脆弱。他们对身材细小的女孩心生怜爱却又不屑一顾，但巴苏达的一双冷酷的眼睛，他的眼睛就可以当即握住那只足够引诱人心软的脖子并把对方给掐死。英雄总要这样，即便是在自己身旁，在自己床上的女人，也要这样干才能和过去人们传唱的故事一致。他会审判她并且证明自己的所有猜想都是真实且有依据的，一个女人的腿上怎么会有那么长的伤疤？即便那姑娘其实什么都没干，她把自己的脸都哭湿了，她被几次下来都撞成了一个只会呜咽的可怜小妞，最后才开始被迫做出来一种反击的姿势，也只不过是把手搁在了巴苏达的锁骨上。

接着，她哭的比刚刚还要厉害，并且像是歇斯底里一般在半截停了下来。

人们听到钟声敲了三下的催促。下午的上班时间到了，这群疯狗穿回自己的皮，婆娘们坐在巷口和河畔上洗衣服，两只手都被河水冻到通红。人们的想象力就像是高山之后的悬崖，不会说留着一条和刚刚一样缓和的下山路。但令所有人都失望的是，那姑娘在第二天早上就从酒店里出来了。她身旁跟着穿警服的巴苏达，巴苏达，姑娘依旧穿着旗袍，但和之前的款式有了那么一点点区别，至少盖住了脖子，她的脸颊和嘴唇依旧完美，说话也是，巴苏达正牵着她的手并和她一同在公园里散步了一会儿。又接着送她回了酒店。只不过这次他们俩的午饭并不是在一块吃的。卖给他土豆和面包的老板也是昨天站在巷子里拉家常的人之一，过去见到他的眼睛就要往后退个几步叫他官老爷的，现在也能站在摊子前让自己的腰板看上去直一点，马克西姆，他一边把面包递给警官一边说，你昨天都去干啥了？

警官的一双眼睛就像是那老板违法补了一条鲈鱼——因为人们讲他是渔场稽查员出身，但实际上，他的老家在一个四周都是工厂的地方，那里没有河和鱼。他接过了面包但是能回答问题，我在沿着另外一条街巡逻。  
但老板因为马克西姆能回答他的问题而单子更大，他问到奥特拉夫酒店里的姑娘，并拿着自己的眼睛使劲瞅着这个穿着一层警服的猎人。但是他再怎么看，其实也看不见自己会在三天后因为某项罪名被拉到了政治部里接受电击，虽然原因和这个没有多少关系——是他的儿子用一种小型的扩耳窃听装置，那种看起来有点像是医生用来听患者心脏声音的橡胶管子——他用这个东西听到了自己老爹的梦话。然后把他给举报给了政治部。  
那姑娘只是个从边境来的游客，我们一向对游客都要非常友善。他说，当然，得是安全的游客的情况下。

这分明是个很怪异的倒装句，但老板其实对于昨天的拉家常或者疯玩的记忆并不是很多，他们只是玩，别的什么都没干，马克西姆接过面包就走了。人们看着他继续沿着之前他沿着的那条街巡视，女人在巷子里用凉水搓着衣领，唱绿阴如盖的栗子树下，在绿阴如盖的栗子树下，你背叛了我，我背叛了你，他们躺在那——

我们躺在这儿。人们对着这位有着一双类似猎人一样眼睛的警官不放过自己的好奇心，所以他们又看见了他出没于酒店，他就穿着警服走近酒店，推开那栋属于内部党员审批建筑的，由资本家们设计并浪费材料，玻璃，钢铁——如此富丽堂皇的大门，走进去，之后的一个钟头乃至半个钟头也没有再出来过。


End file.
